Keiichi
Also known as Hosaka, November11 or Usui, but can be anyone or anything at anytime so beware. THE DOLLARS PEDO Keiichi is 21 and his name comes from Higurashi. Color is Pedo Green. Hosaka is his Profile name for Dollars but rarely uses it in chat. Can be seen as Usui when bored. He is friends with everyone, however no one compares to Dot-chan, Ichigo, and ♥Iza-Chan♥ (his adopted daughters). Dot-chan made him her pedobear, which lead to him becoming Dollars chat Friendly Neighborhood Pedo. Keiichi calls Dot a Pedo Pro, she picked up the family trade and sometimes uses Pedo Green. Ichigo likes to tease him and calling him oldie, which in return he calls her emo or little kid. When they first met she after finding out his age she asked him if he did drugs. ♥Iza-Chan♥ is key's adopted daughter who the sweetest and most innocent but often likes to hide in her emo corner. Pedo powers are half when none of his pedo children are present. Sometimes is found with Aruoke who is his RL friend. Likes to lick people in chat (which often lead to him getting beat with a cane by Kimi) and give people he like the title of cake at the end of their name. The exception is Ellie who is Elliesauce. Recieved the title of Pimp from SparkleG who said it was because he was a pedo. Calls SANITY?¡?¡ his Sanity (Also an adopted daughter) Is now known simply as Kei Ichigo She is simiply Kei's favorite person in all of dollars for numerous reasons one being is that Kei + Ichi = Keiichi. Ichigo was originally adopted as Kei's daughter and became Princess Ichicakes even though she wanted to be a Queen. He likes to give Ichigo piggyback rides and lay his head in her lap, sometimes he is even her pillow (pillow position). She once told Kei she always act like a loli when he is around in chat. As their friendship grew people started to question Kei's and Ichi's relationship. They saw them as more of a couple than father and daughter, this lead Kei to doing some thinking and he later made Ichigo his Queen. Keiichi love for Ichi since grew and now he would gladly choose her over anyone else. He often thought of making her his only Queen but didnt think she should tell her that.Keiichi often talks to her on facebook, where she mostly talks and he just -nods- and say "I'm sorry to hear that". On facebook Keiichi is normally serious and almost completely different (still a perv from what Ichigo often tells him). On or off chat they get along nicely and sometimes disputes over who is the bigger perv. He sometimes like to annoy Ichi by saying sexist comments or commenting on her age and how young she (often calls her a kid) which she hates. Although Keiichi will continue to mess around with flirt with every girl on Dollars no one will mean more than him than Ichi. Enter Deet and Akuma and Duckie!? Keiichi befriended Deet after she appointed herself as Ambassador of the Awkward Family. Even though their relationship is strictly business, you can often find Keiichi sitting with/on top of/ underneath Deet while the two watch the action of the rooms. Deet often pops poporn for each show, and the two enjoy sharing it. Keiichi once hired Deet to kill his brother Aruoke, who was plotting against him. Deet performed this job flawlessly and quickly. However, Keiichi was unable to witness this event. Fond of Deet, thinking she is sweet with a bit of a killer inside her, Keiichi has asked her become his Queen several time. However Deet turns him down because Kei has too many queens and Deet doesnt like to share. Unlike Keiichi's relationship with Deet, his relationship with Akuma is a bit more complex. Keiiichi is drawn to Akuma because of her devilish and seductive ways, he often calls her Demon Woman. edited by duckie: LOL he now hates akuma for all of eternity cuz she literally sucks :DD Duckie the one person who probably hates Kei but yet he considers her a friends. Keiichi once attemtped to rape her to get revenge on Rinzuo for raping Ichigo. Keiichi has no real interest in Duckie but lose to annoy her, mostly to pass time when Ichigo isn't around. Kei will do this by hugging, kissing, licking, or w/e other methods he feels like atm. He is often stabbed, kicked, and slapped by duckie whenever he touches her. Although Keiichi once had plans on uniting both families by a marriage with Duckie. However there will be no chance that Duckie and Keiichi will ever like each other because Duckie hates Kei and he enjoys being hated by duckie. Or so it seemed, but now the two are a loving couple, a strange couple, but a couple no the less. Keiichi only wishes to make Duckie happy, and be with her forever. They are the dollars super couple and no other couple can compete with them. Married Duckie on Oct. 3, 2010. edited by duckie: I AM NOW HIS LOVING WIFE (and gf irl) NONE OF THE MEAN THINGS ABOVE ARE TRUE ANYMORE! <3 I love keiichi very much now and he loves me~ :P Couples Night Couples night is when AruokexDeet and KeiichixDuckie are the only active people in the chat room, only been two so far but more are sure to come. (Kururi is usually also present but she has yet to bring a date). Family *Vee - mum *Aruoke - bro *Miki - sissy *Kyoko -sissy *Setton-san - sissy Dollars Host Club *Keiichi - Founder and President *Aruoke - Vice President *Egg *Nefisa Death of Pedo King Keiichi Gives up at being Pedo King or anything else. The Keiichi everyone once knew is no more. Rebirth of a King and Kingdom Ready to reclaim the title of King, Keiichi and his future Queen Duckie, when married will start the building of a new empire. The name of this empire, and the rolls of it members are undecided, one thing is certain. It will be a kingdom unlike anything dollars chat has ever seen. 'Things Keiichi likes:' *Kissing duckie *Hugging duckie *Being pinned by duckie *Getting loli eyes from duckie *Messing with duckie *Anything involving him and duckie 'Things Keiichi Hates: ' *Chrome *NT *Akuma NO ROLL POLICY Keiichi has a strict no roll policy. He will push anyone who rolls into a lake, river, pond, stream, creek, ocean, off a building, cliff, mountain, hill, into spikes, etc...... So for your own health and safety do not roll around him. 'Strengths' Everything 'Weaknesses ' Duckie's love :DDD Seven Faces of Keiichi *Kei - emo side and is not a fighter, but a storyteller, anything he writes down will become truth. *Keiichi- Former pedo king -dead, not original *Keiichi - Kei's Snakelike pedo half and as many different types of venom *Keii - only says Keii can be very agressive, uses brute strength and mighty baseball bat. *Ichi - kei's wants and desires is powerless *Keicakes - a ball of youth and happiness no powers *Ihciiek - uses telekinesis and void of emotions Category:Users